Boys Don't Cry
by Lu Yun
Summary: Mirror da fic 'I Miss You' aconselhavel ler antes. Ikki preso em pensamentos sobre um par de olhos azuis.


Hi everyone!

Essa fic é uma coisinha que a minha amiga Camila me pediu (lê-se OBRIGOU BRUTALMENTE) a fazer para ela. Não está lá essas coisas, mas saiu.

MIRROR DA FIC 'I MISS YOU'

Eu não gosto muito desse casal mais é o favorito dela.

A música se chama "Boys Don't Cry", é do The Cure.

A tradução eu peguei num site e dei uma mudadinha... Não é perfeita, mas dá pro gasto.

**_Boys don't cry._**

O jovem Fenix olhava para a janela de seu quarto na mansão Kido. Chovia forte. A janela estava embaçada e o doce som das gotas grossas de chuva batendo na janela podia ser ouvido. Isto o acalmava. O deixava vagar por seus devaneios. _Todos com ele._

'Droga!!!! Não consigo parara de pensar naquele loiro!!!! Ikki, Ikki, você não é disso, é?

Claro que não.

Mas, então, por que? Por que não paro de pensar naqueles olhos...? Se fosse em outra coisa até...,mas, olhos? Eu não sou disso. Não mesmo. Não devia ter sonhos com olhos. Se fosse com aquele corpo perfeito ou aqueles cabelos sedosos ou...

Ikki. VOCÊ É UM MERDA QUE SÓ PENSA MERDA. Pra não dizer que sou um pervertido aos extremos.'

_I would say I'm sorry_

'_Eu diria que sinto muito'_

_If I thought that it would change your mind_

'_Se achasse que isso faria você mudar de idéia'_

_But I know that this time_

'Mas sei que desta vez' 

_I have said too much_

'_Eu falei demais'_

_Been too unkind_

'_Fui grosso demais'_

Podia ser que no inicio fora só interesse por aquela 'bundinha empinada', alvo das ambições de todo o Santuário, pois, afinal, não podia negar que ele era lindo.

O fato é que quando chegou, falando alto e pisando forte, o outro cedeu.

Cedeu para a única pessoa que iria desiludi-lo quanto aos seus sonhos românticos, a única pessoa que iria gritar consigo e subjuga-lo, a única pessoa que iria tira-lo de seu pedestal e faze-lo sofrer como um humano.

E agora, Ikki sentia muito.

_I try to laugh about it_

'_Eu tento rir com tudo isso'_

_Cover it all up with lies_

'_Cobrindo com mentiras'_

Passava dias sumido só por saber que 'o homem mais próximo de deus' estaria sentindo sua falta. E se martirizando.

Não sabia ao certo o porque de estar sendo tão sádico.

Nem porque Shaka estava sendo tão masoquista.

Por que o grande Shaka de Virgem, que poderia ter quem quisesse em seu leito estava chorando por Fênix?

Lágrimas que este queria secar todas.

Se Shaka deixasse.

I try to 

'_Eu tento'_

_Laugh about it_

'_Rir com tudo isto'_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

'_Escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos'_

_'cause boys don't cry_

'_Pois garotos não choram'_

_Boys don't cry_

'_Garotos não choram'_

E um dia qualquer se fez a luz.

Shaka lhe disse que o amava.

E ele fugiu, pensando que ia ser para sempre, mesmo não querendo isso.

Era uma criança apavorada com a mais bela declaração de amor.

E mesmo coberto de medos e dúvidas, voltava.

Porque aquele cheiro que emanava a pele de Virgem era uma droga.

E ele estava viciado.

_I would break down at your feet_

'_Eu me desmancharia aos seus pés'_

_And beg forgiveness_

'_Mendigaria perdão'_

_Plead with you_

'_Te imploraria'_

_But I know that_

'_Mas eu sei'_

_It's too late_

'Que é muito tarde' 

_And now there's nothing I can do_

'_E não há nada que eu possa fazer'_

E continuava voltando e voltando num ciclo vicioso.

Sempre fazia com que ele o visse partir, só para saber que brotariam lágrimas.

'Eu sou um sádico nojento' o pensamento irrompeu pela sua cabeça e ele apertou os olhos.

Shaka e Shun. Os únicos que podia pensar que lhe davam certo valor.

E os únicos que maltratava além do necessário para ser tachado como mau-caráter briguento.

_So I try to laugh about it_

'_Então tentei rir de tudo isto'_

_Cover it all up with lies_

'_Cobrir tudo com mentiras'_

_I try to_

'_Eu tento'_

_laugh about it_

'_Rir de tudo isto'_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

'_Escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos'_

_'cause boys don't cry_

'Pois garotos não choram' 

A chuva agora engrossava, junto com a chuva de lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos.

Sempre soube que era amor o que sentia por Virgem.

Sempre soube que seu sentimento era recíproco.

E agora poderia perder tudo isto.

Talvez por medo de ter outro 'caso Esmeralda' em sua vida.

Talvez por que era um cabeça dura do caramba.

_I would tell you_

'_Eu te diria'_

_That I loved you_

'_Que eu te amava'_

_If I thought that you would stay_

'Se achasse que você ficaria' 

_But I know that it's no use_

'_Mas sei que é inútil'_

_That you've already_

'_Que você'_

_Gone away_

'_Foi embora'_

Agora ele tinha medo.

Medo de não ser recebido com um sorriso.

Medo de Shaka ter se entregado aos que o tentavam.

Medo de Shaka não o perdoar por ser tão...,tão...,ele mesmo.

Não merecia perdão algum.

Devia desistir e deixa-lo ser feliz.

Não achava que seria perdoado.

Não podia ser perdoado.

Havia julgado mal a situação.

Se superestimado.

Achado que Shaka precisava mais dele que ele de Shaka.

Quando era justamente o contrário.

_Misjudged your limits_

'Julguei mal seus limites' 

_Pushed you too far_

'_Te fiz ir longe demais'_

_Took you for granted_

'_Ignorei sua vontade própria'_

_I thought that you needed me more_

'_Pensei que você precisasse mais de mim'_

E não era certo se agüentaria uma porta se cerrando em na sua cara.

Mas nada saberia sem tentar.

E na mesma noite partiu.

Subiu escondido seis lances de escada e entrou na casa de Virgem.

Ouvia soluços vindo de seu quarto.

E sabia que ele estava lá.

Ele sorriu.

E foi tudo como das outras vezes.

A não ser que quando aqueles olhinhos tristes e conformados o olharam.

Ele terminou com a tristeza.

-Loirinho, Eu te amo.

_Now I would do most anything_

'_Agora eu faria qualquer coisa'_

_To get you back by my side_

'Para ter você de volta ao meu lado' 

_But I just_

'_Mas eu só'_

_Keep on laughing_

'_Continuo rindo'_

_Hiding the tears in my eyes_

'_Escondendo as lágrimas em meus olhos'_

E ele não dizia nada.

Dois pares de olhos choraram lágrimas de verdade.

E um abraço pareceu unir seus mundos distantes.

Um abraço cheio de amor,

e perdão.

E queriam ficar juntos para sempre.

Sentindo aquele amor recém descoberto.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

_'cause boys don't cry_

'_Pois garotos não choram'_

Boys don't cry 

'_Garotos não choram'_

_Boys don't cry_

'_Garotos não choram'_

E naquele jardim, ele sabia que Shaka havia morrido.

Então porque estava ali?

Para sentir aquele cheiro característico do indiano.

Aquela droga que fluía em suas veias.

Tirava suspiros e deixava saudade.

Embora ele não fosse mais chorar,

sabia que Shaka também não o faria.

Então? Que tal??? Gostaram???

A Camila aprovou então já estou realizada!!!

Bem, é a última vez que escrevo com esses crisentos (espero).

É muito difícil!!! QUANTA CRISE MEU DEUS!!! É principio, trauma, medo, frescura, enfim, TUDO É MOTIVO DE CRISE!!!

X X 

-.-'

I wish reviews! u.ú

Luciana.


End file.
